


Shadowhunters fanarts ~ The Red Thread of Fate

by willowsmarika



Series: willowsmarika's edits [41]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Animated GIFs, Art, Digital Art, Gifset, Gift Exchange, Graphic Format: GIF, Inspired by Mythology, Jalec Secret Santa 2020, M/M, Quotations, Soulmates, inspired by quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsmarika/pseuds/willowsmarika
Summary: Forsaltyfandombrat, from your JalecSecretSanta 🎄💖🎄 Happy Holidays!! Hope you like it!
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: willowsmarika's edits [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1216275
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12
Collections: Jalec Secret Santa 2020





	Shadowhunters fanarts ~ The Red Thread of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltyfandombrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfandombrat/gifts).



> For [saltyfandombrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfandombrat) , from your JalecSecretSanta 🎄💖🎄 Happy Holidays!! Hope you like it!

  
  
  
  
  
_There’s an ancient Chinese myth about the Red Thread of Fate. It says the gods have tied an invisible red thread around those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but will never break._


End file.
